oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Marali
Marali is a remote Fort built in the far northeast of Oberin. A great distance separates Marali from any other cities or settlements. For that reason often the bank will be found deserted and life in Marali can sometimes be a bit lonely, which inspired Charnath and the Holy Daggers to a song which is dedicated to the city: Is there Life in Marali? Nonetheless Marali has much to offer and not few who start visiting learn to love the rough charm of Marali and decide to stay. Unlike the democratic Andris or the monarchic Mirith, Marali keeps a military government, with good reason as her surroundings are known to be very dangerous. The city is thus governed by her military hierarchy, headed by one or two Commanders (traditionally two, with some exceptions). The Commander(s) has executive rights over the City Guard and the Vanguard. Marali is known to have strong city walls and excellent defences in which the city takes much pride. Marali was the second city to have a Vanguard (Marali Vanguard). History Marali was founded by Ybarra, a disciple of Elara. Little is known about Marali's early history, and records exist only of events since the rule of commanders Maximus Adams and Adelphius Kang. These two died during the Siege of Marali by the Black Hand, lead by the Twins in the year 426. After the liberation of Marali, Commander Nyatha Vaup took over leadership of the city, until her death in 438. The current Commander is Evroulf McTyr, who seeks a suitable candidate to return to the traditional bipartite rule. City Structure Marali can be divided in a shop part village and a "castle", of which the walls at the same time are city walls (unlike in Andris or Mirith). The bank is in the back eastern corner of the castle, next to the fort's Command Room. The eastern room contain an entrance to the Marali Catacombs, containing a huge library and a dangerous labyrinth connected to the Marali Sewers, the Marali Prison and its Snake Pit, and the Marali Crypt. The temple can be found in the middle of the village and its priest is known to exchange for pure crystals. Marali's shops are known to have a larger stock than other cities, very seldom you will have to wait vor a certain crystal colour to be sold. It even boasts with a shop which buys Poisoned Weapons, which in the older days, when Poisoning was still a Prime for Rogues and Wizards was used extensively. The Marali Tailor and Magic Shop sell three colours: Green, Purple and Yellow. One shop is yet to be claimed, and it has been empty for a long time. The Sewers can be found opposite the bank, in the same room as the forges. Marali has two entrances. The northern one leads to the docks, the souther one leads to the portal and both outgoing paths join by looping around the northeast of the city. It has two larger rock structures close to the city, which in the old days were used for burial of the deaths, a custom which since has been abolished. The western rocks are home to a the Marali-Based guild Citrinitas Aegis. City Surroundings While the road to the portal is usually reasonably safe with the odd Skeleton (as long as you don't try to follow it past the portal to Aborek) Marali's surroundings are known to be a bit of a rough area and require extra caution. The North-Eastern part, referred to as Marali Backyard, is home to all kinds of creatures such as: Bracken, Gapers, Bone Mages, Pixies, Trolls, Harpies, Warrior Ants, Skeletons and Sea Serpents on the Sea. The Maralian Cemetary can be found by following the road leading up next to the portal. It is usually filled by a number of the usual undead creatures and has a Crypt in the back right corner. Once heading to the South or the West it doesn't take long until one reaches deep Marali Forest. Marali Quests This table is part of a list containing all Quests: To view them all refer to the Quest Wiki page. Approach The easy way to reach Marali is by portal; the other ways are long and dangerous. * Tip: Characters traveling alone should use the portal or raft. Players using the main road or the road from Duldrus should travel in a group, and then they may still need to run. 1) To approach Marali by portal: # Use a Pure Purple Crystal, to arrive at a junction of three roads. # Take the road that goes north; you will soon reach Marali. This short section of road is relatively safe. To handle trouble with beasts, any character can run to Marali for the protection of the Guards. # Continue straight. Ignore the branch of road that leads to the (very dangerous) Marali cemetery. 2) "To approach Marali (or PvP Island) by raft from Lerilin" # Or, to avoid the SSs entirely, go straight North from the Lerilin cemetery, around PvP Island (you can't miss it): # to its NE corner and sail directly North again to a tiny island at 1750 N 1750 E by sextant, then directly SW to Marali, # or to its NW corner, sail N. again, dodge the Gaper and /or SSs in the main way to Poison Island, do Not land, unless to avoid SSs, dodge Harpies also up along the coast. # And, stay off-screen of the Marali coast on the way to your place of landing (like the dock) since Magical creatures can teleport you in. 3) To approach Marali by raft, Mirith-to-Lerilin: # Find the eastern coast of the Mirith-Marali continent. Either start at the Mirith-Lerilin bridge, or raft northwest from Lerilin (beyond Rebel Island and dozens of Sea Serpents) to the coast. # Follow the coast north. Trolls and assorted beasts live on the land, while the occasional sea serpent lives in the sea. A character with a raft can switch between land and sea to evade most monsters, except harpies, Pixies, and gapers. #* Tip: The player may want to stop and kill each harpie or gaper. This is also a good opportunity to selectively hunt other creatures. # The way north along the coast is long; it will pass a river mouth, and then a ruined place called Aborek. # Beyond Aborek, continue to follow the coast as it passes the Marali cemetery, then tuns from northeast to west, as it approachees the dock of Marali. Alternatively, for a dangerous shortcut, take the road north from Aborek, and run past numerous beasts to go north to Marali. Slightly less-dangerous is the run between the Undead fenced in the cemetery, and Aborek; mind the teleporting Gapers and Pixies by the fences. 4) To approach Marali by road, Mirith-to-Lerilin: # Along the road from Mirith to Lerilin, there is a junction with the sign for Marali. This seems to be the main route to Marali, but it is a long and dangerous way north. Most players raft to Marali, if they shun the portal. Practically no one uses the road. # Begin following the road north into the deep forest. There are many beasts to run from, and a gaper might appear and try to bolt players to death. # If surviving, then continue as the road crosses a river and passes the guild hall of the Marali Vanguard. The hall is a short distance from Aborek. # The road goes directly into Aborek, a set of ruins that attracts an obscenely dangerous amount of beasts and with undead nearby. # If passing Aborek somehow, then the road traverses yet more forest before it reaches the portal, where runners can turn north to Marali. 5) To approach Marali by road, from Duldrus: # Take the road east from town. This is a long road that goes almost directly to Marali; but first you must dodge the Stone Golems, Gapers, and Harpies on the edge of Duldrus. The road will stay near the northern coast for much of its length. Snakes abound. # After many Gapers of the "Gaper Coast" the road and the coast separate, and the road continues through a section of deep forest before it reaches the portal, where runners can turn north to Marali. 6) To approach Marali by raft, from Duldrus: # Take the road or raft NE from Duldrus, around the Stone Golems, Gapers, and Harpies which populate its edge. # Once you reach the water, mind the Sea Serpents, Gapers, and especially the combination. Both raft and walk East. # Around half-way is a section known as the "Gaper Coast" – feel lucky if you have survived up until this point. # Continue on, using the Northern Temple as necessary, and /or one of the Guild Halls, not far from it. # Keep on the coast until the patch of rocks by the last Guild Hall. It's safest to then go in the North entrance, which is by the dock. Category:Location